


失恋阵线联盟

by johsonjack



Category: 900重案追兇
Genre: M/M, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johsonjack/pseuds/johsonjack
Summary: 失恋之后，王一正想起了一些过去的事，和那个一直萦绕在他心头的问题
Relationships: 王一正/朱承开





	失恋阵线联盟

王一正有的时候会想，自己的人生到底是幸还是不幸，在警校和朱承开成为朋友绝对是他后半辈子糟糕的开始。他们起初并不合拍，甚至可以说是完全不搭。朱承开是完全的冲动派，做事全靠直觉，而他则是理性派，做事前总要在心里仔细分析一番，他们总是吵架，但教官却说他们这是天生一对。后来也证明确实如此，他们成了最为默契的拍档，在一次次心平气和的谈天中，他们逐渐发现即便是亲兄弟也不可能比他们更match。

当然过分相似也不是什么好事，不但要喜欢同样的东西，连女仔都喜欢同一个。甚至连分手都很默契，自己刚分手想要成全朱承开，结果等晚上他们凑一起喝酒时才发现他居然分的比自己更早。

“我说前辈子我们两个不知道是不是兄弟，怎么喜欢的东西、对事情的看法居然都会一样呢。”王一正握着酒杯想起他们认识以来发生的种种，有些哭笑不得。

“搞不好是夫妻。”朱承开一本正经地说道。

“夫妻如衣服，兄弟如手足，这么说兄弟情重要点咯。”

“是离婚收场那一类呀！我前世真是欠你的，所以这辈子投胎来还你。”朱承开高声说道，看起来十分不忿。

王一正听了不禁失笑，这不是他第一次听到朱承开这么说了。以前他们还在警校的时候，朱承开就不止一次这么说。那时候他瘦条条的，身上没挂几两肉，像一根麦秆，朱承开不止一次揣着手上下打量他，一脸嫌弃地说：“真不知道你怎么考上警校的，看起来就像林妹妹风一吹就倒了。扶弱柳风啊，王sir，以后还怎么进CID啊。”而他的反驳也从一开始的“当然是靠脑啊。”变成了“当然是靠我的总警司契爷开后门咯。”他的表情过于一本正经，连彼时已经十分了解他的朱承开都看得一愣，更别说路过的其他同学。谣言就这么传开了，虽然这个本就很假的说辞很快就不攻自破了，但总有看他不顺眼的人要拿来说事，他到不太在意，只是没想到朱承开先听不下去了，他本就是冲动的性格，当即抡起拳头就冲了上去。

结局当然就是他们两个都拿了处分，被罚绕操场跑50圈和打扫学校厕所整月。扫厕所的时候，朱承开仍然止不住骂骂咧咧，听得王一正忍不住想笑。

“喂，你怎么回事，我可是为了帮你出头。”朱承开瞥见他的表情，把拖把一扔，撸起袖子叉着腰，大有不解释清楚就要揍人的架势。

王一正直起身，一手握着拖把笑眯眯地说道：“我也没要你帮我出头嘛。”

朱承开一听这话，瞪大了眼睛，伸出右手食指指着他，大声道：“你……你……我真是屙屁递草纸——多此一举。”

王一正见他顶着发紫的眼圈，瞪得发圆的眼睛，还觉得有几分可爱。好友脾气一点就炸，逗他生气是王一正在警校最大的乐趣之一，此时见他气得连歇后语都用上了，似乎又当真了。他终于忍不住低头大声笑了起来。

“你……”朱承开这才意识到自己被骗了，第一次说出了那句之后还会被提起无数次的话；“我前世真是欠你的，所以这辈子投胎来还你。”

其实朱承开不是什么蠢人，也绝不是四肢发达头脑简单的人，但他每次都心甘情愿被王一正骗。次数多了，连同窗都都要问是不是在玩什么情侣间的情趣。朱承开是个洒脱的乐天派，做事大多靠直觉只有查案时候才愿意多思考，他一听立马反驳“滚啦，我同阿正是穿一条裤子的好兄弟，那是关系好，你们嫉妒啊，”

王一正同朱承开正相反，他喜欢观察寻找线索，最后再印证自己的推论，只有当推论成为结论，让他有了十分的把握他才会说出口。同窗的这句话，在朱承开看来是玩笑，在他看来却似乎正好能解释很多从前想不通的事。

当有了推论，接下来便是寻找线索。但要在朱承开身上找线索，实在不是什么简单的事。他平时与人相处便毫无边界感，和同学搂肩拥抱是常事，王一正比起他们只是个更亲密一些的朋友而已，他拥有不断试探朱承开底线的特权。

不过最后这件事还是被搁置了，因为他找不到明显的证据可以证明他的推论，他既无法从朱承开身上找到任何超越友谊的有力证据，也无法准确剖析自己的内心，这件事成了王一正此生遇到的第一桩“悬案”。

不过出人意料的是，没过多久，这个“案子”就有了小小的进展。

“案件”的发展得益于一次双人的擒拿格斗对练。王一正在警校的高强度锻炼下好歹长了些肌肉不像刚来时那样瘦成竹竿，但比起朱承开还是要差一些。朱承开的拳头又快又重专挑脸和腹部打，王一正只好用上腿，他的腿比朱承开略长一些，算是难得的优势。他抬腿朝朱承开侧腰踢去，却被轻易用手挡开。不过他的目的并不是要踢中，而是在被挡下来的一瞬间用另一只脚发力，使得自己整个人都朝眼前的人扑去。他将朱承开扑倒在垫子上，用双手分别按住两边肩膀，一条腿卡在朱承开的两腿之间，“看来这次是你请客了。”他有些洋洋得意。

“现在下结论，恐怕还为时过早吧。”话音刚落朱承开用双腿锁住王一正的腰，将人往下一压。王一正没料到朱承开会这么做，人一愣便被他拉了下来，两个人严丝合缝地贴在一起。视线倒转间，他们的上下位置立即调换了，朱承开跨坐在他的身上，结实紧绷的大腿紧紧夹住他的腰胯。

“看来这次还是你哦。”朱承开俯下身用力揉了揉王一正呆愣的脸，“不是吧，只不过又输给我一次，没必要那么伤心吧。”朱承开见他不答话，只当他是一时间不能接受自己的新战术又失败了。他又捏了捏王一正的脸，起身说道：“我先去换衣服了，记得请我吃饭啊。”

王一正躺在垫子上，用力深呼吸了几口才慢慢撑起身，好似喝多了一样晃晃悠悠地站起来朝更衣室走去。他满脑子都是朱承开在他面前放大的脸、浅色的嘴唇、壮硕的大腿和丰满的臀部，他在和朱承开贴在一起的那一刻听到了自己陡然间加速的心跳声，他被蹭硬了。好在朱承开向来神经大条，完全没有发现，又或者发现了但没有点破。到底是哪一种？这成为了他心中第二个需要寻找答案的案子。

接下来几天他都状似无意地关注着朱承开的一举一动，没有发现任何与平时不同的地方，他这才放下心来。

王一正很快便接受了自己似乎喜欢上了好友这件事，他开始好奇朱承开要是知道自己最好的朋友，手淫的时候满脑子不是丰乳肥臀的美女而是他会是什么反应。但他没有找到答案，因为还没等他开口，朱承开就带他认识了卡曼。

卡曼是个不错的女孩，学的是设计，对时尚颇有研究，观念开放性格刁蛮，其实她和朱承开不太像是一路人，当然和自己也不是一路人。但他们最终还是组成了奇怪的三人关系。

起初他只当卡曼早晚都要成为朱承开的女友，但随着了解的深入，他不得不承认，卡曼是个很有个性的女生，像是一杯五光十色的鸡尾酒，酸甜辛辣，很少有人能不被她吸引。相对于永远没有结果甚至可能会导致连朋友都没得做的选项，卡曼似乎是更好的选择，他与朱承开爱上同一个女人再正常不过，他们还会是要好的朋友。

所以之后他们就变成了这样古怪的三人行，他们都是她的男朋友却又都不曾完整地拥有她。这样的关系早晚要出现裂痕，毕竟他们两个都不是多边恋的拥趸者。爱情何时会被消磨殆尽，王一正从未停止观察。他对卡曼的爱本就要少一些，在最初迷恋的时候卡曼是有个性，当情感逐渐趋于平缓直至无波，卡曼便是难搞。于是他提了分手，被甩了一巴掌。这样也好，这样就没有了挽回的余地。朱承开和卡曼，都是他曾迷恋过的人，他们在一起或许会更合拍，更幸福。

于是当傍晚时分，作为朱承开最好的朋友，他理所应当要提着酒祝福他一番。只是没想到，刚照面的两人脸上都是同样的表情。

他们默契到，连失恋都一起了。

王一正想到这儿，脸上的笑容又扩大了几分，“你前世必定是劈腿了，还抛妻弃子喔。”

“为什么你是老婆我是老公。”

“那你要是想做我老婆，我也不反对的。”

朱承开本要凑过来同他干杯，听到这话突然一顿，维持着俯身向前的姿势侧过头抬眼看他。王一正从不知道朱承开的眼神会这样难懂，他第一次猜不透他在想什么，内心深处的声音催促他做一次直觉派。于是他遵从本心，倾身向前。他们之间的距离越来越近直到鼻尖抵在一起，朱承开仍旧维持着原来的姿势没有躲开，随即他们交换了一个吻。

朱承开的嘴唇同王一正想象中一样软，因为沾着酒液而显得湿润。王一正放下酒杯，用双手捧住朱承开的脸，仔细地吻他。他用舌尖刺入朱承开的嘴唇，寻找同样湿热的舌头。朱承开很少吸烟，并没有烟瘾，但王一正还是从他嘴里尝到了淡淡的烟草味。他用手拍了拍王一正的腿，示意放开自己。他将酒杯放在茶几上，甩掉自己的外套，站起身腿一跨便从沙发坐到了王一正腿上。王一正搂住朱承开腰将他往自己面前带，他们再次吻在一起。

像是要把错过的那些年都找补回来，他们专心致志地吻在一起，像是沙漠的旅人渴水一般渴求着对方。王一正手的温度一年四季都偏凉，他的手从朱承开白色T恤的下摆伸进去，激得人一抖。离开CID去了保安科做经理，让朱承开少了许多运动，曾经紧实的腹肌少了几块，柔软了许多，他顺着腰线不断向上抚摸，帮朱承开脱掉了衣服。

王一正沉迷于在朱承开身上留下痕迹。他用手托住朱承开乳肉，仿佛面对的是一对豪乳。吮吸的声音和触感让朱承开兴奋得颤栗。“认识那么久，没想到你居然喜欢这一套，真是变态啊，王sir。”

“你有脸说我吗，阿开？”王一正隔着裤子重重地摸了一把朱承开的阴茎，他满意地听到了朱承开止不住的呻吟。

“高仁等会儿回来看到了怎么办？”王一正一边解朱承开裤子一边问道。

“没关系，他会理解的。”朱承开毫不在意地说道，“就当是看了活春宫咯。”王一正挑起眉毛，抬眼看他，出于常年的默契，一眼就知道朱承开又是在说瞎话。

“好吧，他和那个菲佣出去了，姑姐不让他在家里乱搞，他就到外面去开房了咯。哦，还有，姑姐今天同阿妈住，不回来了。”朱承开见王一正不愿配合他继续这个玩笑撇了撇嘴。

“那今天真是个不错的日子，对了，刘家的案子有进展了，要不要听。”

朱承开知道王一正内心深处的恶劣因子又在发作，这个世界上恐怕除了他没有床伴会在互相握着对方阴茎的时候说起杀人案。他用力吻上了王一正的嘴唇，嘟嘟囔囔地说道；“闭嘴吧你，专心做事。”

提醒王一正专心的结果就是，他现在被按在沙发上，王一正的手指在他身体里艰难地扩张。朱承开想了很久也没有想明白为什么今天之前他还是直男，现在却是个撅起屁股等好友来操的gay，而且他还是下面那个，不知道是否是因为之前自己争做老婆的行为导致自己现在落了下风。王一正意外的很懂如何跟男人做爱，朱承开以为他同自己一样毫无经验，没想到好友看起来正经，实则是闷骚。

即便王一正的手指已经能够进出自如，朱承开也已因为他反复按压前列腺所在的位置变得又湿又软，但手指不比阴茎，他操进去的时候朱承开还是因为疼痛，尖声咒骂了几句。

被填满的感觉很新奇，被好友操了的认知让他一瞬间大脑空白，迟来的羞耻感让他把头埋进了手臂中间。

现在的朱承开就像是发现自己又被好友骗了之后一样恼怒，王一正忍不住觉的可爱。他用双手卡住朱承开的胯部，大幅度地摆动自己的腰，嘴里一声又一声地叫着“阿开”。王一正每一下都又深又快，腺体被不断挤压的快感让朱承开很快抛弃了羞耻心，放任自己大声呻吟。但王一正不停叫他的声音实在讨厌，像是在叫他们之前一起养的那条小狗。

“闭……闭嘴，吵死了。”

“阿开，你现在这样真的很像是在做我老婆。”王一正退了出来，把朱承开翻过来面对自己，他想要见到朱承开的表情。

在他操进去的一瞬间，朱承开会无声地张大嘴巴，直到进入最深处，呻吟声才从喉咙深处挤出来。那张总是挂着笑容的脸，此时眼睛微微眯起，双颊绯红，涎水止不住顺着脖颈往下流。他的头因为快感不断往后仰，双手却紧紧抓住王一正的胳膊，像是为了避免自己迷失在欲望之中而抛下一个锚点。王一正俯下身去亲吻朱承开，他的阴茎到达了前所位于的深度，他们一起到达了高潮。

朱承开整个人瘫软在单人沙发上，精液从红肿的后穴流了出来，他却没有精力开口骂王一正居然射在了里面，他粗声喘着气，看王一正抽了纸巾给自己和他擦拭飞溅开来的精液。他抬了抬胳膊，用眼神示意王一正，凭借着多年的默契，王一正马上就明白了他的意思，俯下身将他横抱进了浴室。

王一正动手把人洗干净，又认命抱到了床上，总算把人伺候好了。他扶着腰站在床边，喘着气说道：“认识这么多年，第一次知道你是这么麻烦的人。”

“我也第一次知道你是这么禽兽的人。”朱承开这时候缓过来了，立马反唇相稽。

“不知道刚刚叫那么大声是谁。”

“你快回家吧，已经很晚了，等会儿高仁要回来了。”朱承开此刻痛失平时和王一正斗嘴的底气，只好催促人快点走。

“你不留我过夜吗？”王一正俯下身低声问道。

朱承开一把拍在王一正脸上，“滚啦，过夜要5000港币，下次带钱来再说。”

王一正装作无奈的样子，长叹一口气说道：“没想到你那么贵，那好吧，等我攒够钱再来找你，千万不要被别的男人赎走了。”

“知道了知道了，快滚吧。”朱承开一脸不耐烦地摆着手。

困扰了王一正数年的“悬案”终于解决了，他心情颇好，步伐轻快地离开了朱承开的家。


End file.
